conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trident Empire
The Trident Empire is one of the largest nations in the galaxy and boasts the largest and most technologically advanced military ever seen in human history. History The Trident Empire has had a long and colorful history, filled with wars, rivalries, and heroic battles. Early History The Trident Empire was founded during the fall of the United Colonies in the mid 2600s, a couple years after the end of the Akranian Wars, as a small, but ambitious, rebel group, and at the time were only known as the Trident Syndicate. They were instrumental in the destruction of the United Colonies, almost single-handedly successfully invading Earth and its moon and thus destroying the United Colonies from the inside. But the Trident soldiers, though ill-equipped, were utterly ruthless in their campaign against the UC, plundering, killing anyone who tried to surrender, and destroying buildings for fun. Some of this "no prisoners" attitude would carry forward into the future, but with much less extremity. In 2589, the Trident Syndicate and the other rebel groups took Earth's capital, London, killing and capturing many of the important leaders there, effectively chopping off the head of the UC. Although many UC soldiers would remain to fight into the future, the United Colonies would never reach the pinnacle it had once reached in the earlier days of galactic exploration. With the destruction of the United Colonies, the Trident Syndicate and its former-allies began a desperate land grab, desperately trying to lay claim to as much territory as possible. The Trident Syndicate ended up with the British Isles, Greenland, Iceland, Canada, and the Northern United States Territories on Earth and the Olympus Mons, Memnonia, Solis Lacus, Cydonia, and Hellas Planitia Territories on Mars. And, expecting to come into conflict with its once good friends, the Trident Syndicate, now the United Trident Empire (although the "United" would be removed from the official name within a few decades), began focusing a good majority of its resources onto military weapons, vehicles, armors, and starships. This would later lead to its status as the most militaristic state in the galaxy. Expanding the Empire After aquiring the territories on Earth and Mars, the Trident Empire began expanding its reach farther, gaining territories in and past the Sol System, including, but not limited to, the Valhalla, Waterford, Wales, and Benevolum Systems, all prominent systems in human history. With expanding their Empire, the Tridents came into conflict with another state; the Sulycan Republic, and were locked in conflict in the Territorial Wars, a series of wars fought over territorial disputes that lasted from 2677 to 2844. The Territorial Wars The First Territorial War, fought in the Eridanus Sector, began after the Sulycan Republic laid claim to the Abrams syetem and the systems surrounding it, claiming that it reached into their territory. When the Tridents refused to allow them to get any piece of the system, the Sulycans invaded, starting a war that lasted over 20 years into the year 2699, with many bloody battles. One of the sites that received the heaviest conflict was Abramsia's capital, Harkington, in which two battalions of Valkyrie Legionnaires battled an entire division of Sulycan soldiers. The battle was the first of many to take place in Harkington. The Tridents eventually emerged victorious, but the Sulycans would still be bitter about it. No more than 30 years later in 2729, the Sulycans tried again to take the Abrams system, and were more successful this time, managing to gain control of the planet and its moons within 15 years and forcing the Tridents out of the system, thus ending the Second Territorial War. After another 23 years of attempting to negotiate with the Sulycans, the Tridents turned to their on-again-off-again ally, the Falcon Republic, for aid, as their space was not far from the disputed territory. The Falcons agreed, and launched the Third Territorial War, however, having had many years to reinforce their armies, this war lasted much longer, beginning in 2757 and ending in 2784, with the Tridents and Falcons eventually managing to take the planet. For their help, the Falcons were given two of the moons surrounding Abramsia, as well as the ability to mine the nearby asteroid field. While the Tridents and Falcons were dividing the space they had retaken, the Sulycans were attempting to get their ally, the Halsyom Republic, to join them in another attempt to take not only the Eridanus sector, but as well as many other sectors in a larger scale assault. So, after taking 20 years to gather their forces, they launched their attack in 2804, assaulting the Eridanus, Hadrian, Sigma, Locus, and the Baile Nua sectors.The Tridents and Falcons both responded with counter-assaults against all of the attacking fleets. The Halsyoms, who had assaulted the Locus, Baile Nua, and partially the Eridanus sectors, were defeated relatively early on in 2827, and were not only kicked out, but also lost many of the systems they had owned before the war. But the Sulycans held strong, and although they were kicked out of the Eridanus and Sigma sectors by 2837, they managed to keep up the fight in the Hadrian Sector until 2844. And as the last Sulycans were booted out, they finally realized it was futile to make another attempt, and thus the Territorial Wars came to a close, with over a billion losses on both sides. Government Despite being called the Trident Empire and being ruled by an Emperor, the official government was actually what is known as an Imperial Republic, in which an Emperor rules with complete control, but a Senate is in place to make sure the Emperor doesn't do anything too outrageous, and has the ability to kick them out or even execute them, depending on the situation. The Emperor does, however, have the sole ability to declare war (but not to sustain it) and to give royal titles (Lord, Duke, Duchess, etc.). The government takes inspiration from some Socialist ideals, such as the idea that there would be no poor. This is done by giving money to anyone who has a thousand less than one million Trident pounds, unless they are being punished. Economy The Trident Empire has the best economy of all of the nations, with very little inflation and debt, as the Trident Empire is ver self-sufficient and only imports a few goods. Also due to the Trident Empire's militaristic ways, they often gain large sums of money from those they defeat in war, only adding to the Empire's good economy. Education The Trident Empire provides free education and public services while only having a slightly higher tax than other nations. This has lead to a number of petitions in other nations for a similar system to be implemented into their government, but the Larinian War has put these to the side. Military The Trident Empire has the most powerful and advanced military in human history, and has been estimated to be able to declare and sustain a war with the Akranian Alliance for at a hundred years at the very least if it really wanted to. The military, known officially as the Trident Empire Armed Forces, is under control of the Emperor, who has the ability to send it into battle as well as add new branches. There are currently eleven branches in the Trident Armed Forces: *Trident Navy **Trident Marine Corps ***Marine Raiders ***Marine Commandos **Valkyrie Legion *Trident Army **Trident Rangers **Highland Legion *Trident Air Forces **Trident Airborne Since it was founded in the 2600s, the Trident Armed Forces have yet to officially lose a war (although they did come to a draw with the Falcon Republic). Society and Culture The society and culture of the Trident Empire is largely militaristic, with over 50% of the population in active service, making it comparable to the society of the ancient Greek state of Sparta. The rest of the population is either retired military working other jobs (retail, factory, music, etc.) or people who chose not to join the military. Nationalities Like the other nations (the exception being the Kingdom of Larinia), the Trident Empire is filled with people of all different nationalities, although the primary nationalities are Irish, English, Scottish, Welsh, American, Canadian, Russian, German, and Martian, among others. Religion Much like the rest of galaxy (excluding the Kingdom of Larinia), the Trident Empire exercises the freedom of religion. However, the majority of the citizens of the Trident Empire are Deists, followed by Athiest, Christian, Jewish, and so on. Category:Valhalla